


Tag

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [23]
Category: Rent - Larson, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting on a playground as small children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

Irene is twelve years old. Twelve year olds are too old for the park. She plants herself on the swing and watches the other children around her.

She fully intends to be bored, but she’s captivated by the tan skin and long brown hair of the girl running around near her. She’s chasing another little boy, maybe her little brother, and she just seems so wild and happy.

She’s so pretty.

 _I want to be her friend_ , she thinks. So, she gets off the swing and walks up to the girl.

“Hi, I’m Irene. What’s your name?” She asks.

“I’m Mimi! We’re playing tag, want to join in?” Mimi says, grinning. When Irene nods, Mimi taps her on the arm quickly and yells, “You’re it!”

Irene plays for an hour. Maybe the park isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
